


whiterose smut

by cinnebarrequiem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack?, F/F, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnebarrequiem/pseuds/cinnebarrequiem
Summary: yes
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby fucked weiss

THE END


	2. oops it happened again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm

Weiss Fucked Ruby.

It seems Ruby is into BDSM

*THE END*


End file.
